


Devour

by RadiantRoar



Series: velaphi [1]
Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: F/M, Shotacon, handjobs, spoilers for up to your first visit to Loegres
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadiantRoar/pseuds/RadiantRoar
Summary: So she promised she wouldn't eat Laphicet. But Velvet never said anything about a little nibble.





	

She's heard him and Rokorou chat for hours. But around her, Laphicet is still as quiet as a church mouse.

Velvet teases out the tangles in her hair with her brother's comb. She can feel the boy's eyes on her.

“Stop skulking around,” she tells him, tongue sharp. “If you want something, come out and say it.”

The boy steps out from behind the door, cheeks pink, embarrassed he's been caught. “Um... I'm... I'm sorry...” He tugs at his robes, fingers knotted together in a tangle of anxiety. Something in her twists, too.

“Come. Sit,” she tells him, nodding to the space beside her on the bed. “There was something you wanted, right?”

He hesitates; rolling forward on the balls of his feet, and then accepts her invitation. He's so light, the bed barely sinks as he sits down beside her.

“I... didn't really want anything. I saw you combing your hair. It's pretty.”

Laphicet-- her Laphicet-- had thought so, too. On the days Laphicet was confined home by his illness, he'd help her do her hair. Sometimes, she'd do his, too, in bunches of braids and ribbons, laughing at their faces in the mirror. She'd undo them before Arthur returned home--

She applies the break on this train of thoughts before her anger, always close to the surface, can overflow.

“I don't know. This long, it can get in the way. Sometimes I think I ought to cut it all off,” she says.

Laphicet's eyes widen. “You shouldn't,” he exclaims, before he claps his hands over his mouth. She can hear the cogs whirling in his mind: _bad boy, bad boy. Disobeying orders, speaking back_.

“I told you,” she says. “You don't have to be quiet any more.”

“R-right.”

She brings the comb through her hair in smooth strokes. Laphicet watches in a curiosity akin to fascination.

Velvet's not sure why she still does this. It is not an act of vanity. Rather, the long strokes, forty-nine a side, are familiar. As a girl, her long midnight-dark had been her pride. She supposes it's typical that despite tossing aside everything else, a daemon would hold onto such things.

Laphicet makes a strange little movement with his hand-- as though he was about to reach out to touch her hair, but thought better of it.

“Do you want to comb it?” Velvet finds herself asking.

A sharp little inhale of breath. “I can?”

She chuckles. Hands him the comb. “Knock yourself out.”

He runs his fingers through a thick lock of her hair. “It's so soft.”

“Hair usually is,” she replies.

He moves up behind her, kicking off his flat-heeled slippers to shuffle on his knees up onto the bed. The way he slips the comb through her hair reminds her of a child petting a newborn animal. He doesn’t allow the comb to catch on any tangles. He's gentle; almost reverent.

It's been years, since anyone has shown her any gentleness. Or that she has allowed it.

Velvet lets her eyes slip closed, enjoying the tingling sensation of the hair pulling slightly against her scalp. She can almost let herself imagine herself sat back in her bedroom, with her brother. She could almost imagine she was home.

She hears a small hitch in Laphicet's voice, the boy struggling to speak.“Velvet... can I ask you something?”

“Hmm, sure.” She doesn’t really mind what he asks, so long as he doesn't stop.

“Do you... like eating daemons?”

“Sure. It tastes good.”

“It--- it does?”

She lets out a chuckle. “Well. I'd imagine it's an acquired taste.”

“What about malakhim?” he asks.

“What _about_ malakhim?”

“Would you. I mean. Have you... eaten malaks?”

She thinks of Seres. A sour taste that even now, still lingers.

“I have. But I wouldn't recommend them.”

“Oh,” he says. It's hard to catch the expression in his voice. “So you. You wouldn’t really eat me, then?”

She grins, a smile full of sharp teeth. “Well. Maybe just a nibble, if I was peckish.”

The comb in his hand wavers. “You... you're joking, right?”

“Of course,” she says, with a a laugh. Rokurou would tell her off for being mean. Although...

“I... I see.”

“I have a question for you next, mister forty questions,” Velvet says.

She can feel him straightening up, puffing himself out the way he does whenever Rokurou or Eizen pose him something. “O-of course!”

“Are you frightened of me?” she asks.

“I...”

“Be honest. I'm not your master. I won't punish you for it either way.”

He hesitates. “Yes,” he says. There's an intake of breath. “But... I like it.”

This was not what Velvet expected.

She turns, to see Laphicet's eyebrows drawn together, fingers tangled around her brother's comb.

“You.... like it?” she asks.

“I'm sorry.”

In one swift motion, she pulls Laphicet into her lap. He blinks up at her. “V-Velvet?”

“What's wrong? Teresa never let you sit in her lap before?” she asks.

He shakes his head. “She only addressed me if... if she had orders.”

She runs her fingers through his hair. Despite himself, Laphicet leans into her touch.

“I don't understand,” he says.

“What's to understand? This feels nice, doesn't it?” she asks, mouth close and whispery by his ear.

He nods, squirming in her lap. “Yeah...”

She is, after all, a daemon.

“I did warn you not to get close to me,” she tells him.

“You... you won't eat me?” he asks, chest rising and falling, cheeks stained red as polished apples. The little lamb to her lion.

“...Just a nibble,” she says, as he closes her mouth around his ear. He gasps, as Velvet sets to nibbling and sucking.

And what do you know: there are other things she can taste, other than blood.

“Uhhn. Velvet, this feels weird.”

She releases his ear from her mouth with a _pop_. “I'll stop, if you want.”

Conflict battles in Laphicet's wide bright eyes. “It's strange... but I like it,” he says, once again. He reaches out, in that tender, reverent gesture, to touch the tips of his fingers to her face. Just as reverently, she takes hold of his hand, and one by one, slips each of his digits into her mouth, sucking. Laphicet's eyes flicker closed at the new and unfamiliar feelings. He shudders, as she grazes her teeth against him, licks the salt from his skin.

His robe has been hitched up, allowing easy access as Velvet's fingers creep up the boy's stockings. He's already semi-erect, though the boy's so intoxicatingly innocent she doubts he's even noticed. She tugs his stockings down, enough that she can wrap her hand around his cock. Laphicet gasps at the sudden contact, and Velvet covers his lips with a kiss.

“Let's be respectful to our neighbors. We don't want to wake Rokurou or Eizen up.”

She doesn’t particularly want to deal with either of them scolding her for this. Not that she really cares.

With her forefinger and thumb, she moves up and down his shaft. Laphicet responds with enthusiasm, bucking up into her hand for more friction.

“Uhhn. Velvet... it feels...”

“Good?” she supplies.

“Uh-huh.”

“It'll feel even better soon.”

She lays slick kisses down his neck, onto his jugular. Something in her body sings for her to bite, to feed, to _devour_ , but she settles with sucking, her kisses hard enough to bruise.

Despite her demonic nature, she doesn't want to hurt the lad. Not too much, anyway.

Probably, she's gone soft.

Laphicet, however, definitely hasn't. She pumps his cock more firmly, and he's bucking harder, forcing his backside into her lap, and god, it's good....

With one final pump the boy gasps, and he comes. Probably for the first time, if his wide eyes, o-shaped mouth is any indication, cum coating Velvet's fingertips.

She licks them clean, as Laphicet's chest heaves, his heart beating as fast as a baby bird's.

“Delicious,” she says.


End file.
